The present invention relates to a new and improved connector assembly for use in connecting a pair of conduits in fluid communication.
It has been suggested that a relatively low fluid pressure in one tank of gas could be increased by connecting it in fluid communication with a tank containing gas at a relatively high fluid pressure. The suggested manner of doing this is by using an auxiliary or intermediate conduit having a socket assembly at each end of the conduit. To equalize the fluid pressure in the two tanks, the socket assemblies at the ends of the auxiliary conduit are connected with plugs which are in fluid communication with the tanks. When this has been done, check valves in the plugs are opened to connect the two tanks in fluid communication through the socket assemblies and auxiliary conduit.
The relatively high fluid pressure in one of the tanks may be as great as 4,500 p.s.i.g. Opening of the check valve in a plug assembly against this relatively high fluid pressure requires substantial force. After the fluid pressure in the two tanks has been equalized, the check valves in the plug assemblies are closed and the plug and socket assemblies are disconnected. The relatively high remaining fluid pressure in the socket assemblies tends to expel the plug assemblies from the socket assemblies with excessive force during disconnection of the plug and socket assemblies.
Due to the relatively large fluid pressure being conducted through the socket assemblies, it is important that the plug and socket assemblies are not accidentally disconnected. Thus, once the socket assemblies have been actuated to open the check valves in the plug assemblies, the plug and socket assemblies should not be disconnected until after the check valves have been closed.
A known connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,729. This known connector assembly includes a plug assembly which is inserted into a socket assembly. When the plug assembly is inserted into the socket assembly, a check valve in the plug assembly is closed. Upon rotation of a handle in the socket assembly, a cam moves a pair of actuator balls to move the check valve from its closed position to its open position.
The cam and actuator balls of the socket assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,729 have a relatively limited operating stroke. In addition, a relatively small mechanical advantage can be obtained from the cam to force the check valve in the plug assembly open against relatively high fluid pressures.
Once the check valve in the plug assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,729 has been opened, the plug and socket assemblies can be accidentally disconnected by merely pulling back on a spring biased sleeve. Of course, this would result in a blowing apart of the plug and socket assemblies under the influence of relatively large fluid pressure forces. Even if the check valve in the plug assembly is closed before the plug and socket assemblies are disconnected, the relatively high pressure fluid remaining in the socket assembly would tend to blow the plug assembly from the socket assembly with excessive force.